Hearts
by kimgeer
Summary: Late at night and alone in the diner, Dr. Whale discusses hearts with Ruby.


The bell above the door at Granny's seemed absurdly loud at 3 in the morning. The diner was empty with the exception of a lone server.

Ruby sighed noisily before picking up her notepad and paper and turning towards the counter.

Dr. Whale settled onto the barstool and grinned at her wryly, "This is just what a man wishes to hear when he approaches a lovely lady in the dark of night—a loud heave of reluctance."

Ruby laughed a little as she rested her elbows against the counter. "Sorry, Dr. Whale. It's not you—I've just been a little antsy today. This is my second shift. Granny has been insisting on keeping the bar open at night since the curse broke, and there happens to be a full moon tomorrow." She cast a hesitant look towards the door. "What can I get for you?"

Whale smiled kindly at her as he calmly took his gray wool pea coat off and laid it gently on a nearby stool. He glanced at the liquor display calmly. His eyes drifted to the top most shelf. "Scotch, neat." Ruby turned towards the shelves. She drew out a tumbler, and stood on her toes to reach the bottle. Whale observed her trademark red shorts as they rode up the back of her thighs. Her shirt lifted the slightest bit, her skin peeking from the between the gap.

He furrowed his eyebrows before responding to her previous statement, "I understand that the full moon causes you to undergo a metamorphosis, but that's supposed to occur tomorrow. Why would it be bothering you tonight?" Ruby's fingertips grazed against the bottle as she continued to reach.

Whale calmly looked out the window as Ruby glanced over her shoulder to respond. "It's not really a once a month thing. I feel the moon all month long, but it gets stronger the closer I am to a full one." She turned around and continued reaching for their finest scotch.

Whale caressed the curves of her body with his attentive eyes. "What does the moon feel like?" Whale questioned.

Ruby grasped the bottle firmly and poured his drink. "Like power, mostly. It might sound strange, but the closer we get to the full moon—the more energy I have. Most nights near the moon, I have to go running just so I can go to sleep." She placed a napkin on the counter and set his drink down.

Whale studied her over his drink. "That must be horrible."

Ruby wiped the spotless counter absentmindedly. "Not really. I've always enjoyed the thrill of running. It is much more horrible being cooped up in here though—having to hold myself at a stand still when my heart is already racing."

Whale's eyes drift towards her chest as she mentioned her heart. "I must say, your lycanthropy is quite the condition. I had no idea that it affected you so much. What would you say your resting heart rate is?"

Ruby shrugged, "I'm not very sure. A pretty high one, I suppose."

Whale gestured towards her hand, "Do you mind if I check?" Ruby shook her head no as he placed his fingertips against her wrist.

Ruby breathed in sharply as a spark passed between them.

Whale gave her a sideways smile, "Just relax." He eyed his watch for a couple seconds before continuing. "I do say, that is certainly a high resting heart rate. My heart rate probably doesn't get this high even if I am doing vigorous activity. I can imagine how it would make sleeping nearly impossible." He drew his hand back and raised his glass to his mouth again. He shook his head as if shaking a thought away before taking a very large sip.

"I'm a great science project, huh?" She teased. "Anyways, it's exhausting and invigorating at the same time." Ruby said, her eyes glued to the spot on her wrist. She walked around the counter and took a seat next to him. She leaned her elbows back against the bar and stared out the window. "I probably wont sleep a wink tonight."

Whale continued facing forward, but lowered his eyes to her thighs. His attraction to her was undeniable. Heat poured off of her tight body and engulfed him. When the curse was still active, Whale remembered watching Ruby almost everyday.

He would try not to scare her with his leering, since she seemed so much younger then. He had made a few casual remarks here and there, but had never really tried to pursue her.

But the curse was broken now, and she no longer seemed like a child. She was a monster, just as he was. He tried to steady his breathing as she crossed her legs.

Ruby had kept him up many nights lately, so he completely understood her annoyance at a lack of sleep.

This reason was actually why he was even at Granny's tonight. Hours ago he had settled into his bed with every intent of going to sleep, but his mind had wandered away from him. He could think of nothing else than their conversation a couple weeks ago. His nervous breakdown before surgery had shook him and he had every intention of drowning himself in the river. Just as he was going to hurl himself into the icey waters below, Ruby had grabbed his coat and pulled him up to the docks. She had been kind and understanding and that is when Whale saw layers within her.

Ruby was layers of everything he wanted in a woman. She was dangerously beautiful, but also passionate. She fought bravely for the ones that she loved, and for a moment that kindness had been extended to him. He felt completely lost in her.

Ruby stretched her arms above her head and sighed loudly once again.

"You are very tense." Whale stated.

"Don't I know it." She said, turning towards him.

Whale met her eyes briefly before his gaze traveled to her lips. His mind was reeling and he didn't know what course of action he should implement.

Ruby was taken back as she watched the emotions play across his face.

"I could help you with that-if you wanted." He stammered out.

Ruby raised her eyebrows and a wide grin spread across her face. "Just what exactly are you suggesting, Doctor?"

Whale swallowed nervously before smiling back at her. He glanced around the empty bar quickly. "Just offering my assistance, Ruby." He placed his hand gently on her wrist again.

Ruby felt it again. An energy between them, an undeniable attraction.

"Your pulse races onward." He said, leaning towards her, stopping just short of kissing her.

Ruby searched his eyes quickly. She looked for any signs to not trust him, but found none. She slowly closed the gap between them. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him gently.

Whale placed his hand on her side as he pulled her closer to him. He said her name like a prayer as they broke apart. He opened his eyes to find her breathing heavily.

She crashed her lips into his a second time and he responded with an equal passion. He stood in front of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Ruby gasped as he trailed his kisses down her exposed neck. She pulled at his tie as he began to unbutton her shirt.

They separated briefly as they both began to discard clothing, and within seconds they were together again. Whale glanced over her body, which was only clad in red lacy undergarments. He lifted her and place her atop one of the booths.

Ruby whispered his name as he kissed the swell of her breast. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor before making his way further down her body. Ruby trembled as he whispered promises against her hip. He slid her panties down her body, kissing along her legs as he eased them from her feet.

He came back up to her and kissed her gently on her mouth. Ruby grabbed him and their eyes met with electricity. She pulled him closer to her with her legs and positioned him at her core. His body was burning up from her. She was on fire. He resisted the urge to slam into her as she rocked her hips against him.

She hissed as he slowly eased into her. She bit her lips as he gradually sank into her. When he was completely shealthed, he stopped. Ruby shifted her hips into his, "Please don't stop," She whispered.

Whale smirked at her before slowly pulling back. She moaned at the slow friction. It was frustrating, but at the time felt so incredible. Just as he was about to slip from her he leaned down and kissed across her chest once more, before slamming completely back into her.

Ruby gasped at the sudden sensation as the began to feverishly buck against each other.

They kissed hungrily as their bodies succumbed to the sensations. Ruby pulled him as close as humanly possible as Whale seemingly devoured her.

Then she began to beg for a release. "Oh please. Please, Whale." She moaned into his mouth as he rocked into her steadily. Suddenly he slowed back to his original excruciating speed. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at him unbelievingly. "What are you doing—" He slammed back into her roughly and Ruby arched against him as she tumbled over the edge. Her body shuddered all around him, and he groaned as she pulled him into oblivion. He leaned against her, and they both gasped for air.

Ruby licked her lips, "That was—"

"Yes… It most certainly was, wasn't it?" Whale whispered against her wet skin. He rest his head against her chest and heard her heart slow steadily. He smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. "Feeling better?"

Ruby laugh cheerily and slowly sat up. "I think that this is just what I needed, Doctor."

Whale chuckled, "I know that I will not have trouble resting tonight." He helped Ruby onto her shaky legs as they began to gather their clothing and fix overturned chairs.

Whale watched her dress as he buttoned his shirt back up.

Ruby slid her red shorts back over her hips and stepped closer to him before buttoning his shirt the rest of the way for him. "Would you like any company tonight?"

Whale smiled before kissing her gently. "Yes. And tomorrow, I think I would like to go out on a date with you, if that is okay."

"Tomorrow night is the full moon—" Ruby started.

"Midday then?"

Ruby grinned, kissing him earnestly.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and the characters with in it are owned by ABC.**

**I didn't have much time to read over this. If you find any mistakes or things that you think are stupid, please leave them in a review and I will be happy to fix them. I'm thinking of steadily adding to my ships. OUAT fiction is so sparse right now :/**


End file.
